


If Only

by kirrikki



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bottom Bakugou Katsuki, Krbk, M/M, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Kirishima Eijirou, Top Kirishima Eijirou, Yaoi, bakushima, bkkr, kiribaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirrikki/pseuds/kirrikki
Summary: Kirishima and Bakugou have been dating ever since their 2nd year of high school. Their relationship remained strong despite many challenges they've been through. It's been 8 years since they started going out, and Kirishima was finally starting to think of marrying his beloved. But just 2 weeks after Kiri's was going to proposal, Bakugou started acting weirdly different. What could this mean?Inspired by a Filipino movie, "Through Night and Day".
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

It's been 8 years since Katsuki and I started dating. After we graduated, we immediately moved in together in a small condo. It actually was great living with the one you cherish so much. Being able to wake up right next to him and seeing his face first thing in the morning, just those two things already fill my heart with joy. So imagine how much more he can make me feel?

I literally would do anything just to see him smile, which rarely happens you know? And that makes it even more precious. As long as he’s happy, then I am as well. You guys are probably thinking that I spoil Bakugou too much. Well, to tell you the truth, I actually do. 

So what? He’s my baby after all. And…

I’m willing to do that for the rest of my life.

Throughout those 8 years there have been a lot of ups and down in our relationship, and it definitely wasn’t easy. But we manage to find our way back into each other’s arms eventually because it’s love. 

During those times when we have bad arguments and stuff, Katsuki and I would leave the house and go somewhere to calm our heads. There’s always this empty feeling whenever he’s not around, most especially knowing that we fought. I don’t know if he feels the same way I do whenever we get into fights, but i guess it doesn’t matter after all. Why? 

Because when I get home, he’s already there. And he’s gonna ask me with his usual grumpy tone, “Where have you been?” You can just imagine him saying that, it’s so cute. And after that, we’re all good as if nothing happened.

After all those things we’ve been through, I feel like it’s time.


	2. I'm so nervous, HELP ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima is feeling nervous. "Today is the day", he says.

I looked up the clock, obviously impatiently waiting for my shift to end. Don’t worry man, five more minutes and I can finally get out. Aah gosh, I’m so nervous. 

Today’s the day I’m finally kneeling down in front of Katsuki to ask him to marry me. I never knew it was this nerve-wrecking even though I still have a few more hours before I propose.

I can’t help but think, what if he says no? That would be a big problem. Knowing Katsuki, he doesn’t really care about marriage. He would always say that it doesn’t matter as long as we’re together, which is true honestly. It really doesn’t matter as long as we love each other…

Marriage is just making us officially together for the rest of our lives.

But still, I really want to call him my husband, it sounds better than boyfriend. I think. I can just imagine introducing him to everyone like, ‘This is my dear husband. The love of my life, the most beautiful being in the world, Katsuki KIRISHIMA.’ 

Omg, I'm internally freaking out! Hush down, precious heart. Don’t get too excited right away, please. PLEASE.

While I was busy trying to calm myself down, my phone rang and I immediately picked it up to avoid further noises. “Hello?”

“Yo! Dude! Kiri! Wanna hang out tonight? It's a day off tomorrow.” 

Oh, it’s Denki. I can also hear Sero in the background talking to a girl. Probably his new girlfriend.

My two wonderful best friends are gonna go out for drinks, again. They do this every Friday. Sometimes I join, sometimes not because Katsuki doesn’t like it when I drink or smoke. He would always say, “If you wanna leave me alone early, then go and fucking enjoy yourself.”

I’m cool with it though. I mean, he’s doing it for the good. He also doesn’t mind as long as I keep my drinking and smoking in moderation. I also wouldn't wanna be sick and end up leaving this world and Katsuki alone. That’s one of my greatest fears. 

“I’m sorry, man. I’ve got plans with Bakugou tonight. Maybe some other time?” I responded.

“Oof, that’s okay. What will you two be doing though? Are you two gonna, you know?” I can literally feel Denki’s grin from the other side of the line and I swear it’s quite creepy. But of course, gotta deal with it. He’s my best friend after all. BIG SIGH.

“What? No! It’s different okay? Tonight’s gonna be the most special night for us.” I smiled softly as I thought about what I had planned. It really will be a special night, unless Katsuki says no. And let’s hope he doesn’t.

“Dude… Don’t tell me… You’re proposing? OMG, Sero!” He didn’t even let me respond as he immediately told Sero and was shouting.

“OUR BEST FRIEND’S GETTING MARRIED!” He screamed, making me blush.

“Man, shut up. Shush! I haven’t even proposed yet!” I tried to shut him up but of course, it won’t work. That’s just Denki being Denki. Even Sero celebrated with him. Damn, no matter how annoyed I am at the moment, all I could do was chuckle. They’re my best friends, and I love them.

“HAHA okay bros, I gotta go now. My shift’s over. Wish me luck!” I started fixing my stuff as I waited for their response.

“Bye Kiri! Good luck! We’re rooting for ya!” They both said before they finally hung up.

I let out a big sigh as I put my phone in my pocket. Now the nervousness is back. Damn it. 

I stood up from my seat and headed out. I went in my car and immediately drove back to our apartment just to get some stuff. I also took a bath to make sure I at least smell great when I come and pick him up. And by ‘him’, I mean Katsuki. I also practiced my supposed to be loving speech while I was in the shower because, why not? 

I then drove to Bakugou’s office only to see him already waiting outside, also already dressed for what we’re about to do. When he saw me driving towards him, his lips curled into a small smile which made my heart squeeze. AAH FRICK. 

“Hey dude!” I unconsciously said once he got in the car. 

He put on his seat belt and turned his head towards me, his eyes clearly saying WHAT THE FUCK? “We’ve been dating for 8 years now and you still have the fucking guts to call me, ‘dude’?”

Oops- This is not a good start. This is definitely not a good start for a proposal. If I’m this nervous I’ll keep fucking up!

Oh dear Lord, please help me.


End file.
